Nightmare
Cień Strachu Rola: Napastnik Opis Nightmare posiada kruczoczarne, drobne, nieliczne zęby zlewające się z jego trójkątną szczęką wewnątrz której można zauważyć jak niemalże ma płomień w krtani. Na szczęce ma umiejscowione kolce barwy rozżarzonych węgli. Z dość krótkiej szyi wystają kawałki ciała gada podobnej barwy co wyżej wspomniane kolce na szczęce smoka. Podobnie jest wzdłuż tułowia, ogona, u góry przednich i tylnych łap, a także z przodu skrzydeł. Ich mniejsze wersje znajdują się także na łapach Nightmare'a. Jego skrzydła przypominają lekko postrzępione. Są koloru kruczoczarnego i unosi się z nich dym identycznej barwy. Posiada obie pary łap a także długi ogon koloru reszty ciała. Skórki Nightmare posiada dwie skórki - Piaskowy Nightmare i Lucid Nightmare. Piaskowy Nightmare '- Większość ciała smoka staje się, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, koloru piasku. "Wylatuje" on także ze skrzydeł gada zamiast dymu. Barwę bladego szarego widać głównie na spodzie smoka, a także na przodzie błony skrzydeł oraz łapach. Niewielka część znajduje się także na przodzie szczęki Nightmare'a. '''Lucid Nightmare '- Kolce, pazury, rogi, łuski na szyi, ogonie i łapach i błony skrzydeł są fioletowe (w skrócie - wszystko, co w domyślnej skórce jest barwy rozżarzonych węgli). Reszta pozostaje bez zmian. Ulepszenia 1 Ulepszenie - Brak bonusów 2 Ulepszenie - -5% Koszt Many 3 Ulepszenie - -5% Koszt Many, +8% Zbroja 4 Ulepszenie - -5% Koszt Many, +8% Zbroja, +15% Regeneracja Zdrowia Umiejętności '''Kłębowisko Strachu - '''Wrogie smoki otacza sfera strachu i zwątpienia. Jeśli ich Jeźdźcom nie uda się nad nimi zapanować, smoki postradają zmysły. '''Płomienie Terroru - Skrzydła smoka stają się śmiercionośnymi płomieniami, zwiększając jego szybkość i paląc wszystko, czego dotkną. Wskazówki 'Znaj Swoje Możliwości '- Użyj Kłębowiska Strachu, by odnaleźć wrogów, ale pamiętaj, że jego działanie jest krótkotrwałe. Wystrzelone w złym kierunku może nawet nie dosięgnąć przeciwnika. Dlatego w ogniu bitwy należy cały czas celować we wrogów, wspomagając jego zdolność naprowadzania. 'Ogniem Ich! '- Płomienie Terroru pozwalają rozbijać większe grupy wrogów lub odpędzać tych, którzy znaleźli się zbyt blisko twojego smoka. 'Płomienie Ucieczki '- Płomienie Terroru zwiększają twoją prędkość i pomagają wydostać się z niebezpiecznych sytuacji. Uważaj na stan zdrowia i bądź gotów wycofać się, używając Płomieni Terroru. Historia Czai się w zacienionych miejscach głęboko w najciemniejszych zakątków serca jest obawa, że przynosi Nightmare. Rzadkie potomstwo, Nightmare są uważane przez niektórych za demony, jedynie przyjmuje postać smoka, aby poszaleć w niekończącej się walce. jeśli tak jest, to musi się zastanawiać, dlaczego pozwala się ujarzmiony przez Rider, czy może jest tylko jeździec kolejna ofiara z pragnienia koszmar za śmiertelnego strachu. Koszmar smok przywołuje najgorsze wizje i wątpliwości z umysłu celu, i używa ich jako broni. Z tych szalonych snach atakuje przeciwników bezlitośnie, sobie nawet bravest Rider dół do wraku drżał słabość. Nawet te, które wybrać Nightmare jeździć często oszalały przez dzikie i chaotyczne wizje przyznanych im przez ich nieziemskich wierzchowce. Ważne jest jednak, gdy Koszmar scala przerażenie nieskończonych bitwach pod wre płomienie terroru, które zapala skrzydła, które są w ich najbardziej straszne. Sam widok z aflame koszmar budzi strach, a jego dotyk jest kara. Polecane bronie Ciekawostki